


More Than This

by LivingTheBromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingTheBromance/pseuds/LivingTheBromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has been flirting with Zayn an awful lot. So Harry decides to show him who he belongs too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than This

“You look really fit Zayn,” Niall said to the other boy as he changed for the concert “Have you been hitting the gym?”

“Not really,” Zayn said as he flexed for Niall “But I don’t need to because I always look good.”

He winked at the younger boy and finished dressing before walking out.

After that little conversation Harry looked over at Niall. He had been making flirty comments to Zayn all week. It was funny at first because Niall was such a bad flirt, but he had been doing every chance he gets. Harry knew that Niall didn’t mean, but as his boyfriend he was finding it harder to not get jealous over their flirting. Shaking it off and focusing on the concert ahead of him he addressed Niall.

“Hey Ni are you almost ready for the concert,” Harry asked standing up.

“Yup. I just need to find my hat and we can head out,” Niall said looking around for his snapback.

“It’s on your head babe,” Harry pointed out with a laugh “Let’s go.”

~3 hours later~

Harry couldn’t ignore it anymore. It had gone too far during the concert. Niall kept making flirty comments throughout the entire concert, but he didn’t stop there. He actually started touching Zayn in a sexual way. Well sexual to the boys, but friendly to the fans. It was the last straw for him. Once the concert was over he didn’t waste any time getting his stuff together and heading out to the van waiting to take them back to the hotel. He made sure he was as far away from Niall as possible in the van. By this time the boys had realized Harry wasn’t in a good mood, but Niall being the carefree mofo that he is didn’t.

“Hey babe why aren’t you sitting with me,” Niall asked “We always sit together. Come back here and keep me company. I’m feeling lonely.”

“Why don’t you have Zayn keep you company back there you little slut,” Harry shot back before hopping out the van and heading into the hotel.

All the boys sat immobilized in the van after Harry’s harsh words to Niall. Liam being closer to Niall than the others went to comfort him first once he noticed the tears welling in his eyes while Louis ran after Harry.

“It’s okay Nialler,” Liam whispered into the Irish boys’ hair “He didn’t mean it. He is probably just tired and a little stressed over this hectic tour.”

“Wha-what did I do Liam,” Niall sobbed into his chest “I-I-I’ve been nothing bu-bu-but loving to him.”

“Niall I can’t believe you don’t know why he is mad at you,” Zayn said from the other side of Liam.

Niall wiped his eyes and turned to Zayn.

“What are you talking about Zayn,” the Irish lad asked.

“You have kind of been flirting with me all week,” Zayn stated.

“I have not,” Niall protested “I’ve treated you the same way I treat Liam and Louis. Like a brother! I don’t flirt with anyone other than my Hazza!”

“Niall it might seem that way to you,” Liam began “But to Harry it looks like you have been flirting with Zayn. I think tonight at the concert it finally got to him.”

“You were pretty touchy with me tonight Ni,” Zayn said.

“Was I really Li Li,” Niall asked Liam.

“Yea you were. Now dry your eyes and go get your man,” Liam said pushing Niall towards the hotel entrance.

~Meanwhile in the hotel~

“Harry,” Louis yelled running after him “HARRRRRREEEEHHHH!!! Stop this instant!”

“What the hell do you want Lou,” Harry snapped turning to face the elder boy.

“What the fuck was that Harry,” Louis yelled “You just made Niall cry! You better have a damn good explanation. He didn’t deserve that.”

“He’s fucking flirting with Zayn right in front of me Lou. He doesn’t want me anymore,” Harry whispered breaking down.

“Shhhh Harry. That’s not true,” Louis soothed the younger boy “Niall loves you more than life itself. You need to go apologize to him and show him that you still love him.”

“He probably doesn’t even want to see my face right now,” Harry cried “He probably hates my freaking guts. I called him a slut. I’ve never done that to him before Lou. No matter how mad I got. He will never forgive me.”

“You don’t know that Harry,” Louis said smiling over his shoulder “You need to try. I think he just might be willing to listen to you.”

“No he won’t Lou,” Harry sobbed “I love him more than life itself and I ruined it all in less than 30 seconds with one sentence. I don’t know what I will do without him. He is my everything. The only thing that makes life worth living. If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t be able to get on that stage. He’s my soul mate Lou. Without him I’m lost.”

“Do you really mean that Hazza,” Niall asked from behind him.

Harry almost tripped running over to Niall and falling on his knees in front of him.

“Yes I meant that Ni,” Harry said wrapping his arms around his waist “I love you more than I thought possible. I am so sorry babe. I didn’t mean any of it. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Niall stated pulling Harry up and kissing his lips “I love you so much.”

“I’m going to show you how much I love you my little leprechaun,” Harry said picking him and walking into their hotel room.

Laying him down Harry began kissing and sucking on Niall’s neck. Moving his fingers to the hem of the smaller boys shirt he slowly began pulling it up while placing kisses down his neck and chest. Once his shirt was off he moved back to his lips.

“I want more Harry,” Niall moaned into his ear.

With that said Harry became more aggressive grinding his clothed cock into Niall’s while their tongues dueled for dominance. He pulled away just long enough to discard his shirt. He then moved back to Niall’s neck kissing down to his nipples. Taking them each into his mouth and feeling them harden beneath his tongue. Smirking to himself Harry trailed kisses down Niall’s abs until he reached the waist of his pants. Niall was moaning and pushing his hard cock against Harry begging without words for it to be released. Harry obliged taking off his pants, but leaving him in his boxers for the time being. He stood up pulling off his own jeans as he walked over to their suitcases pulling things out before returning to the bed.

“Get on your back in the middle of the bed now,” Harry commanded laying out the necessities on the bottom of the bed “I’m going to show you that you are mine and only mine.”

Niall scrambled to the middle of the bed knowing the drill having been through this before. He spread his legs and placed his arms above his head. Harry reached up and pulled down his boxers letting his cock spring free to slap his lower abs tossing his boxers along with Niall’s to one of the corners in the room. Harry grabbed the handcuffs from the bottom of the bed and move to the top to cuff Niall’s hands together.

“Keep them above your head or you will be punished,” Harry growled “Do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” Niall replied.

With that Harry moved in between Niall’s legs. He picked up the lube and placed a bit on his fingers. Sliding his middle finger into Niall’s tight pink hole he began to pump back and forth. Adding in another finger he scissored his fingers stretching Niall out a bit. Niall moaned at the addition of a second finger fucking his ass onto them. All too soon to Niall the fingers were removed. He was left panting for more, but he knew better than to ask. Harry reached behind him and grabbed the vibrator they had specially made for them. It was an exact replica of Harry’s cock down to the very last inch. He turned it onto its lowest setting after coating it lightly in lube and ran it from tip to base on Niall’s cock before slowly sliding it into his loosened up hole. He pumped it in a few times before shoving all 9 inches into him and turning it to its highest setting. Niall whimpered and moaned over the intense feeling as the toy vibrated on his prostate.

“God Harry I am so close,” Niall moaned “Let me come please!”

“You will come when I say you can come. But until then we will put this on to keep you at the edge,” Harry said as he clasped a cock ring around his pulsing dick.

Harry then moved up and straddled Niall’s chest rubbing his cock head along his lips.

“Open up you little slut,” Harry said pushing forward “I want to feel your lips on my stomach and my cock at the back of your throat.”

Harry moaned as Niall sucked his cock into his mouth working his tongue around the head before slowly taking all nine inches to the back of his throat. He made sure to hum every time Harry’s cock hit the back of his throat to add onto the sensation of his throat muscles constricting on his cock.

“Yea baby,” Harry moaned reaching back and pulling the vibrator out before pushing it back in slowly “Suck my cock. Show me how much you want this cock in your tight little asshole.”

Niall moaned around Harry’s dick to show him how much he wanted more.

“Are you ready for this,” Harry asked pulling his dick out with a pop “Do you want my cock in your ass?”

“Yes Harry,” Niall begged “I want it so fucking bad. I want your big dick pounding into me. I want to feel your balls slapping my ass with every thrust. I need you filling me now. Please Hazza.”

“Alright you asked for it,” Harry said positioning himself at Niall’s entrance “Are sure you want this?”

“Yes,” Niall moaned “I want it so bad.”

“You asked for it,” Harry said before ramming all of himself into Niall “You are so fucking tight baby.”

Harry pulled out to the tip before shoving back in. On every thrust he made sure to hit Niall’s prostate. Niall wrapped his legs around Harry’s back so he could get deeper into him.

“God fuck me Harry,” Niall screamed “Fuck me harder!”

Harry did as he was asked pumping into Niall harder and faster. He could feel the familiar tingling in his lower stomach signaling he was getting closer to his orgasm.

“I’m getting close baby,” Harry told Niall “Are you ready to come with me?”

“God Harry yes,” Niall moaned in answer “Just don’t stop fucking me.”

On that note Harry reached between and grabbed the clasp to the cock ring pulling it off. His thrusts became sloppier and harder as he got closer to the end.

“Get ready to come with me babe,” Harry groaned.

Niall could feel Harry’s cock twitching inside of him.

“I’m ready babe,” he moaned into Harry’s ear.

“Come for me,” Harry whispered into Niall’s ear.

At those words Niall let go over his abs. As he came he tightened on Harry’s cock causing him to release into Niall’s ass. As they both came down from their orgasm high Harry pulled out and cuddled up to Niall after unlocking the handcuffs.

“I love you so much Niall,” Harry whispered into his hair “Never forget that.”

“I love you too Harry,” Niall replied as his eyes closed sleepily “More than I thought possible.”

“Goodnight Nialler,” Harry said.

“Goodnight Hazza,” Niall replied.


End file.
